Our Little Angel
by toyatezuka
Summary: Fight can lead to something unpleasant but it doesn’t mean that it will stay like that forever. Warning: Mpreg, Slash


Title: Our little angel

Characters: Dean & Sam Winchesters

Warning: Mpreg, Slash

Author: toyatezuka

Summary: Fight can lead to something unpleasant but it doesn't mean that it will stay like that forever.

Message: A really short one-shot mpreg story. My first so be kind on the comment. Comment please!

* * *

Dean was sitting in the living room sofa when his back presses against it. His face is scrunch up with pain and sweat can be seen on his forehead by all the contractions he been experiencing for the pass two hours. His hand is grabbing hard on the sofa hand while the other hand is holding his swollen huge nine months belly. His belly is stone hard and he ready to have all of this over with soon because he don't think he can last for another seconds more. 

Dean has been waiting for Sam to be home. He call Sam straight away after he has experienced the first contractions and from the tone of Sam voice, he knows it was a big mistake because Sam is getting all work up after Dean break the news to him. Dean slowly rubs his belly in circular motion to relax the muscle and tension going inside of him. He try to relax his body and mind because he notice the most stress up he was, the quicker the contractions are.

After what it seem like a lifetime, Dean hear Sam shout for his name in the hallway, sounding frantic and uptight. Dean can help but to feel relieved that Sam is here at last. A small smile appears on Dean face after he imagines Sam face right now after hearing his worried voice. "DEAN! DEAN WHERE ARE YOU? DEAN!" shouted Sam who is running and opening all the doors along the way to see if Dean is inside any of the room.

"I'm here at the living room Sam. And I'm fine." Say Dean that finally answer back to Sam. The sweat looking face of Sam appears at the living room after Dean called up to him. Sam went up to Dean and swept Dean sweat hair from his face and looking annoyed.

"Why you did not answer when I call for you? You nearly give me a heart attack when I can't see or hear you when I reach this house." Say the irritated Sam. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS LATE AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SHOW ME YOUR ANNOYING FACE JUST BEFORE I DON'T ASWER YOUR STUPID QUESTION" shouted Dean who is now really angry.

"OH! I'M SORRY IF MY LATE ARRIVAL PISSED YOU OFF DEAN AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M HERE AT THE FIRST PLACE SINCE YOU ARE DOING PERFECTLY OKAY WITHOUT ME HERE" say the fuming Sam.

Then when Dean wants to answer back to Sam, a bad contraction shot right up to Dean belly making him whimper and start to make him push again. Sam straight loss all his anger at Dean and start to went to him. "Dean are you in pain? I'm so sorry for fighting with you. I should have know that it just one of your mood swing to make you behave this way and I'm so sorry for shouting at you." Say the eager looking Sam and is holding on to Dean hand while he explained and encourage Dean at the same time.

After the contraction stop Dean start to face Sam. "I know Sam and I completely understand. I should have at least tried to control my emotion. I'm so glad you here finally because I don't think I can lie down on the bed without your help. I'm getting tired of pushing for the last two hours on this damn sofa." Say he whining Dean that is trying to get up with the help of Sam.

When Dean finally up and on the way to his bedroom suddenly he realize that he going to be a mum in just a few hours time and he for sure not ready for that. With the overwhelming feeling of scared he start to push away Sam hand that is holding his hand right now and shout at him. "GO AWAY FROM ME. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T YOU DARE COME AFTER ME. I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE BIRTH NOW AND THAT FINAL."

Sam just stare at Dean while Dean walk away quickly from him to his bedroom. Sam is too shocked to even chase after him. After Sam gain his self back he start to ran after Dean. When Sam reached the bedroom door he straight away pushed open the door.

"DAMN IT SAM, I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY. WHICH PART OF IT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" He turns his head towards Sam after he hears the door of the bedroom open. "Dean, I know you are scared and in pain so let just relax a little bit and let me help you. You are in labor and your water just broke so there no point pretending that you actually not." He says gently to Dean that is looking pale at the corner of the room holding his huge swollen stomach and breathing vigorously, trying to control the pain that is coming nearer each passing minutes.

Dean started to cry hard because he know that no matter what he do, the baby is going to come and he have to go through this even though he don't ready yet. He had been feeling huge, ugly and fat for the last nine months of his life and are ready to give birth as he growing tired of all the emotions that he go through during this period. All the anger, crying over the smallest thing and feeling scared that one of this day; Sam is just going to leave him that is heavily pregnant, alone.

Now after the contraction as finally pass, Dean slowly look into Sam eyes. "Am just scared you when the baby finally here, you not going to love me like you use too and that I will not be a good mum to our baby. And I'm scared that you will pack up and leave me and the baby alone. I really love you Sam and I know I been a asshole this past few months but please, am begging you not to leave me." He looks at Sam with watering eyes.

After hearing that Sam straightaway walks to Dean and hug him as best as he could. "Of course I won't leave you Dean. I love you so much to leave you. I will love both of you with all my heart and I would love to marry you if you are ready for it." Say Sam as he gently lifts Dean head up to make Dean look at him. "I would love to marry you Sam after all of this is over." Say the smiling Dean. "I will be honour to have you as my husband and wife.

SPLASH

When Dean and Sam look down, they saw a big wet puddle of water forming under Dean feet. Sam look up to see the source and he saw that Dean pants as turn a deep dark blue in the middle. Then it hit both of them that Dean water just broke. "Sam" say the frighten Dean.

"It okay Dean. It natural process of birth making so now let just get you into bed before the contraction come again okay honey? But maybe before that we get you clean up first" holding out his hand for Dean to take it so that he can tuck Dean in bed comfortably after taking off the wet pants.

"Why are I'm half naked? And can't you just cut me open to take the baby out? I don't think I can do this birth thing." Say Dean timidly while looking embarrassed at what he just say to Sam. "Oh Dean, you don't need to embarrassed for telling me the truth. It okay to be scared and nervous now. Hell, even I'm scared for you and the baby. But I have to face it cause no matter what we can't stop the baby from coming now." Say Sam gently to Dean that is slowing sobbing.

"Can I have a hug before we do this? That if you want to." looking down as he say it to Sam. "Of course you can silly. Come here." he hug Dean and give Dean a small kiss on top of his head and slowly move away from Dean to see the progression of the baby. "Okay Dean, now just relax your body and only push when the contraction come." He says to Dean while he waits for bobby to come.

After bobby arrives, Dean already looking tired after all the pushing he has to do. The contraction now is one minutes apart and in a few minutes, the real work is going to come. Dean is pushing hard down to get the baby head out from him that seems to slide in and out of him. Dean face is full of sweat and pain. Sam is beside him wiping the sweat away while saying encouraging words to Dean.

"Sam!" as looking up to Sam face. "Yes Dean?" giving Dean a questioning and a small smile face. "I don't think I can make it." Say the crying Dean. "No, I Know you going to make it and the baby will also going to make it. Please Dean. Don't leave me." As he beg to Dean with a tearful face. Then Dean big brother modes automatically switch on.

"Don't cry Sam, it going to be ok. I promise you." he says it weakly to Sam.

The labor goes on until sunrise. That is when the baby makes herself present to the world. After cleaning the baby and checking Dean Bobby walk to Sam. "Oh guys! Your daughter sure is an angel. Look how beautiful she is. Here you go Sam." Say Bobby with a proud face that is handing the baby over to Sam. "Thank you Bobby for being here for us" say Sam. "Don't worry about it. Well let me leave you young parents alone. Call me if anything come up" told Bobby.

Sam starts to stand up to walk Bobby out. But Bobby refuse, saying that he not that old and for sure can make it to the door alone without any help. "You better look after Dean, I will be fine" announced Bobby. "Thank a lot Bobby. For everything" say Dean. "It's nothing. It all I can do after John pass away and you boys are like sons to me so don't need to be polite here" say Bobby that is for the first time, giving the boys the smile that reach his eyes.

After Bobby left, Sam hand the baby over to Dean. "What are we going to call her Dean?" say the awed face of Sam. "Hmm….I'm thinking of calling her Mary Angel Winchester." Say Dean while looking at his daughter that is so perfect in every way possible. "I love that. You know what Dean? You did awesome and are so proud of you. I love you and Angel so much. Am so happy that both of you are okay." Say Sam cheerfully.

Dean and Sam look together at Angel face and feel so happy that she comes to their life. Even though they don't know what is going to happen in the future but for now they are content to just be where they are. "I'm so totally not going to have anymore children after this." Say Dean happily to Sam that is not paying or heard what Dean just tells him. "Hmmm….Dean! When are we going to start having another baby?" say Sam innocently.

* * *

Well that the end of the one shot. Hope you guys like it. I know I'm not into detail for the birth but I will try to do a better one if I see that there a lot of reader and of course reviews. And if I have a good review, maybe then I will think about making a long mpreg story. So for now it just a warm up to see if you guys like it or not. So comment please! 


End file.
